To Protect and Love You
by Hyun-Hwa
Summary: Naruto merasa hidup tak adil untuknya, sampai ia benar-benar bertemu dengan orang yang mengakui keberadaannya, temannya, sahabatnya, orang yang melindungi dan...mencintainya. WARNING :: Sho-ai Violence CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Salam jumpa!**

**Setelah lama tak memunculkan karya, akhirnya aku balik juga! Dengan sebuah fict Shonen-Ai yang di-request oleh seorang teman. Semoga fict ini bisa sedikit menghibur pembaca sekalian.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**To Protect and Love You © Hyun-Hwa**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat menikmati**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Naruto berjalan menunduk. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik helaian rambut pirangnya yang sengaja disisir jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Juga tiga garis halus yang aneh di kiri kanan pipinya, tertutup di balik sana.

Ia berjalan lamban sambil menatap permukaan lantai dengan kedua iris biru mudanya yang terhalang oleh kacamata minus tebal bergagang hitam. ia berjalan melintasi lapangan, tidak peduli kulit coklatnya yang akan semakin coklat jika terpapar sinar matahari siang ini.

Ia terus berjalan hingga sampai pada taman belakang sekolah yang ia pilih sebagai tempatnya menghabiskan bekalnya dan menyendiri dari orang-orang.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bawah sebuah pohon sakura yang bukan pada musimnya berbunga. Ia membuka kotak makan berwarna oranye dengan gambar katak yang kecil-kecil di permukaan dan tutupnya. Seperti biasa, menu makan siangnya hanya nasi kepal. Makanan yang tiap hari ia bawa. Bosan tapi ia tetap mensyukuri hal itu.

Mungkin suatu hari Tsunade baa-chan akan membuatkannya ramen sebagai makan siang. Walaupun Naruto tahu makanan itu tidak akan enak lagi dengan kuah dingin dan mie yang sudah membengkak. Ia akan tetap menyukainya. Karena Naruto sangat suka dengan ramen.

Samar-samar, Naruto mendengar lonceng sekolah sudah berbunyi pertanda kelas berikutnya akan segera dimulai. Sayangnya hal tersebut tidak diindahkan oleh pemuda pirang itu. Kenapa? Karena ia sedang tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa saat ini, selain menikmati makan siangnya yang sangat telat.

Naruto mengunyah makanannya dengan perlahan. Bukan gayanya memang, mengingat ia yang selalu nomor satu dalam ajang menghabiskan makanan di panti. Ia hanya tidak mau waktu menyendirinya cepat berlalu.

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain mengapa ia sering membolos dari pelajaran-pelajarannya. Tak lain adalah, ia hanya tidak mau bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Ia bosan terus di ejek dan dikucilkan oleh teman-temannya. Ralat! Ia tidak mau diejek oleh orang-orang sekolahan. Asal kalian tahu, ia tidak mempunyai satu teman pun disini.

Mereka sering menyebutnya aneh hanya karena tampang Naruto, juga karena ia adalah anak Yatim Piatu yang tinggal di Panti Asuhan. Mereka berspekulasi bahwa kedua orang tua Naruto adalah orang yang tidak benar. Mereka menyebut ibunya seorang pelacur dan ayahnya yang tidak jelas. Dan rambut pirangnya membuatnya terlihat seperti orang asing, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang Jepang yang memiliki rambut asli berwarna hitam.

Naruto menutup kotak makannya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas. Kemudian ia mencari posisi yang pas dan nyaman untuk nya berbaring sambil memeluk tasnya. Angin sepoi yang bertiup membantu tubuhnya menjadi lebih rileks.

Tak butuh waktu lama, ia sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

Wajahnya tampak damai. Begitu damai hingga masalah berat dalam hidupnya sejenak menguap tak bersisa.

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya setelah sekolah berakhir. Telinganya cukup tajam mendengar lonceng sekolah berteriak nyaring. Naruto mengambil tasnya lalu bergegas pulang.

Ia memilih jalan yang biasa ia lewati. Hari-hari sebelumnya juga ia tidak pernah lewat pagar depan seperti anak-anak lain. Ia punya jalannya sendiri. Di belakang sekolah, tak jauh dari tempat ia tidur siang tadi, ada jalan setapak yang ia temukan. Jalan itu memang tertutup oleh rimbunan ilalang yang mengelabui mata.

Naruto berjalan menembusnya. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa batang ilalang lalu menemukan jalan setapak itu. Jalannya lumayan dekat dan tembus di pinggiran jalan raya.

Naruto berbelok ke kiri lalu menyebrangi jalan. Di sebelah kanannya, ada sebuah bekas gedung dua belas lantai yang sudah tak terpakai. Ada isu mengatakan kalau gedung itu sekarang berhantu.

Naruto merinding sendiri menatap bangunan tua itu.

Ketika ia melewati gerbang bangunan itu, tiba-tiba dua orang berseragam sama dengannya menariknya masuk dengan paksa ke dalam area bangunan.

"HEI! Apa yang kalian lakukan, lepaskan aku." Naruto berontak dan hampir terlepas dari genggaman dua pemuda itu. Tapi sayangnya pemuda lainnya membantu mereka menarik Naruto.

Sesampainya di depan, pintu bangunan itu terbuka dari dalam. Cahaya menerobos masuk ke dalam bangunan. Menampakkan beberapa orang dengan seragam yang sama menunggu di dalam.

Naruto diseret hingga ke tengah ruangan yang kosong dan dilempar begitu saja hingga tersungkur di lantai yang dingin. Kacamatanya miring dan hampir terlepas karena dorongan yang begitu kuat.

Lututnya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Tangannya bertumpu di lantai yang dingin saat berusaha berdiri. Ia memandang sekeliling, dengan anak-anak yang menatapnya meremehkan. Mereka membentuk lingkaran dengan Naruto di tengah. Mereka mengenakan seragam yang sama namun wajah-wajah mereka tak satu pun yang dikenal oleh Naruto.

"Cih!" seseorang meludah ke arahnya. "—liat wajah menjijikkan itu. Dasar anak haram."

Naruto mengepal tangannya. Tidak ada yang boleh mengatakan seperti itu terhadapnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" serentak tawa mengikuti ejekan itu. Naruto sudah kebal dengan tawa seperti itu, ia hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa rasa takut.

"Di saat seperti ini pun ia sama sekali tida takut. Mau sok hebat, Huh!" sebuah telur mendarat dan pecah di kepala Naruto. Ia yakin seseorang di antara mereka yang melemparnya. Bau telurnya sangat menyengat. Telur Busuk.

Naruto menggeram marah.

"Hahaha, bahkan telur busuk saja belum bisa melampaui busuknya tubuhmu, anak haram!"

Naruto tidak tahan lagi. Ia bergegas berdiri sempurna (menahan rasa sakit di lututnya). Lalu mendekat ke anak laki-laki yang barusan menghinanya. Satu pukulan telak dari Naruto mendarat di rahang pemuda itu dan membuatnya terdorong ke belakang.

"Berani juga kau rupanya! Rasakan ini…" dibantu teman-temannya yang lain, pemuda itu memukul perut Naruto dengan keras. Naruto tak dapat melawan karena dua pemuda lain mengunci kedua tangannya.

Setelah puas menghajar dan setetes darah menghias di sudut bibir Naruto, mereka menghempaskan tubuh pemuda pirang itu di lantai.

Berikutnya beberapa telur lagi mendarat di tubuhnya menyisakan rasa sakit. Diikuti sekantung tepung terigu yang sudah berulat melengket di sekujur tubuhnya.

Naruto berusaha melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya dari terjangan telur dan terigu kearahnya. Ia berjongkok pula untuk menghindar. Tubuhnya sudah terbungkus seperti adonan dari terigu dan telur. Naruto sendiri mau muntah dengan bau busuk dari tubuhnya.

"Rasakan itu, Pecundang!" terakhir, mereka serempak menyiramkan segelas kopi kental berwarna hitam per orang ke tubuh Naruto. Ada sekitar dua puluh gelas dari dua puluh orang yang membasahinya.

Dan sempurnalah kesenangan mereka. Mereka pergi dari bangunan itu dan meninggalkan naruto dengan tubuh lengket berwarna hitam dan berbau menyengat.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan sempoyongan keluar dari areal bangunan tua itu. Dengan penampilan parah dan bau yang menyengat, sukses menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang melihat dan membuat mereka jijik seketika.

Naruto membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menepuk pelan tas dan seragamnya yang kotor dengan tangannya. Walaupun ia tahu usahanya itu sia-sia. Butuh menyikat ekstra kalau mau membersihkan keseluruhannya. Ia tidak mungkin membeli yang baru. Pengeluaran panti membengkak bulan ini dan lagi tabungannya sudah tidak ada sama sama sekali.

Naruto hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Kalau saja mereka tidak keroyokan, sudah habis aku hajar mereka itu." Kesal Naruto. "Aisshhh…" pemuda itu merintih ketika perih di sudut bibibrnya terasa.

Naruto memilih istirahat sebentar dengan bersandar di tembok gerbang bangunan itu. Tumben jalan sekitar sini sepi. Padahal ini masih siang menjelang sore. Ahh! Naruto baru sadar kalau cuaca tiba-tiba mendung. 'Padahal cerah-cerah saja waktu aku keluar dari sekolah tadi.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto baru akan melangkah ketika nyeri di kakinya tak tertahankan. Kakinya berdenyut sangat sakit. Ia membatalkan niatnya untuk bergerak. Ia merunduk dan mengelus pelan bagian mata kakinya. Bagian itu sempat keseleo ketika di dorong keras tadi. Naruto harap tulangnya tidak sampai retak.

"Aww…" rintihnya lagi.

"Kau tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan keadaan seperti itu…" suara rendah dari seorang pemuda tiba-tiba. "—Dobe."

Naruto memandang bingung pemuda di hadapannya. Wajah datar, kulit pucat, serta rambut dan mata berwarna hitam. Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya dan sebuah kamera Polaroid menggantung di lehernya dengan talinya yang berwarna hitam. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melempar tatapan apa-kau-sedang-berbicara-padaku.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, tak ada siapa pun disini. Yang berarti aku sedang berbicara denganmu, Bodoh." Ucap lelaki itu lagi mengerti dengan tatapan Naruto. Naruto memandang sekeliling memastikan.

Alis Naruto beradu. "Kita baru bertemu dan kau sudah berani memanggilku 'bodoh'? Kau tidak punya sopan santun, brengsek?" ucap Naruto tak kalah sengit. Kalau bukan karena keadannya yang menyedihkan, Naruto hampir saja melayangkan satu pukulan pada pemuda ini. Sekalian untuk pelampiasan, batinnya.

"Errrgh!" rintih Naruto ketika kakinya berdenyut lagi. Ia oleng dan hampir terjatuh.

Untungnya pemuda pucat itu sempat menahan tubuhnya. "Kau tidak bias berjalan, Dobe. Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku saja." Ucap pemuda itu sedikit memaksa.

Naruto tidak mengiyakan dan juga tidak menolak. Naruto hanya mengikuti pemuda itu yang menuntunnya menuju sepeda ontel berwarna hitam yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

"Itu sepedamu, Teme?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

"Hn."

Dan pemuda itu pun mengantarnya pulang dengan bersepeda sambil bertengkar kecil sepanjang jalan…

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan pincang ke sekolah keesokan harinya. Agak sedikit kewalahan mengingat jarak panti asuhannya yang cukup jauh dan ia sedang kehabisan uang jajan bulanannya.

Naruto tiba di sekolah dengan keringat yang mengucur deras di wajahnya. Dan kalau ia tidak salah, kurang dari dua menit lagi lonceng masuk akan berbunyi.

Naruto bergegas menuju kelasnya.

BLAM

Ketika ia membuka pintu kelas, semua penghuni kelas tiba-tiba diam dan memandangnya. Naruto hanya membalas tatapan mereka dari balik kacamatanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak enak diperhatikan seintens ini.

Naruto berjalan menuju bangku miliknya, melewati baris pertama, kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan—Hei kemana bangkunya?

Naruto meneyernyit heran. Harusnya bangkunya ada disini, dibaris kelima, dibaris terbelakang. Tapi, kemana benda itu?

Ekor mata Naruto langsung menangkap rongsokan aneh di tangah lapangan melalui jendela kelasnya. Ia memicingkan mata, dan—Gotcha—itu seperti bekas patahan-patahan sebuah bangku. Lebih tepatnya, bangku miliknya.

Naruto berlari keluar kelas setelah membanting pintunya. Kenapa ia tidak sadar ketika melintasi lapangan tadi.

Ketika sampai di tengah lapangan dengan nafas memburu, Naruto membenarkan dugaannya. Ini memang—dulu—bangku miliknya. Karena sekarang benda itu tak lebih dari kayu yang sudah di patah dan dihancurkan menjadi balok-balok rongsokan.

'Sial.' Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto memungut satu balok kayu itu dan memandangnya lirih. Siapa yang tega melakukan semua ini? Apa salahnya terhadap mereka? Dua kalimat tanya itu yang terus melintas di benak Naruto saat ini.

Naruto tidak akan merenungi masalah ini. Apalagi melaporkannya pada pihak sekolah.

Sekalipun ia melapor, tak akan ada yang percaya padanya termasuk guru-guru juga kepala sekolah. Ia tidak punya bukti siapa yang melakukannya. Mereka hanya akan menuduhnya dengan alasan mencari perhatian. Dan pada akhirnya tidak ada yang akan disalahkan kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengela nafas frustrasi.

Ia melempar balok itu kembali ke tumpukannya. Lalu berbalik menuju tempat andalannya untuk menyendiri. Ke atap sekolah.

Niatnya untuk belajar sudah tidak ada. Biarkan saja nilai kehadirannya yang buruk menjadi makin buruk. Ia tidak peduli. Lagipula bangkunya sudah rusak, yang artinya ia tidak punya tempat disana. Lebih tepatnya, mereka tidak ingin Naruto bergabung bersama mereka.

Naruto bersandar di dinding pembatas ketika sampai di atap. Ia menengadah ke atas menatap langit yang tidak begitu cerah pagi ini. Lalu menghela nafas lagi.

Rambut pirangnya tertiup angin dan sempat membuatnya menggigil kecil.

Pikirannya kalut. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan memberikannya cobaan yang begitu sulit di masa mudanya. Ia sempat merasa ini tidak adil. Kenapa Tuhan tidak memberikannya kehidupan normal ala remaja lainnya. Hidup di tengah keluarga dan teman-teman yang begitu bahagia.

Naruto langsung menepis segala pikiran itu. Ia tidak mau menyalahkan Tuhan atas apa yang terjadi di hidupnya. Ia yakin, Tuhan memiliki rencana sendiri untuk hidupnya yang mungkin saja kebahagiaannya terletak di akhir bukan di awal.

Daripada itu, mending ia mengisi perut dulu, batinnya. Ia memang belum sarapan tadi.

Ia mengambil lalu membuka kotak bekal miliknya.

Nasi kepal—lagi.

"Kau keberatan kalau aku minta itu?" tanya suara mengagetkan Naruto. Ia berbalik. Ah—si brengsek yang kemarin menolongnya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Memangnya salah? –Dobe." Ucap pemuda itu tetap dengan wajah datar miliknya. "—kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Ia mengerti ketika melihat tatapan si Brengsek terarah ke kotak bekal miliknya. "Kau mau bekalku?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Naruto mendekatkan kotak bekalnya ke pemuda itu. "Walaupun kau itu brengsek dan menyebalkan. Tapi anggap saja ini balasan karena mengantarkanku pulang kemarin." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir. "Ambillah sesukamu, Teme."

"Hn." Pemuda itu mengambil satu lalu mulai memakannya. "Kau harus berhenti memanggilku brengsek. Aku punya nama. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Kata pemuda itu. "—Dobe"

"Hei! Kau saja masih memanggilku seperti itu. Aku juga punya nama, Teme!" kesal Naruto. "Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Aku tahu, Dobe." Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Maksudmu, kau sudah tahu namaku?"

"Kau itu memang bodoh atau apa! Asal kau tahu, kita ini sekelas." Ucap Sasuke setelah nasi kepalnya habis. Ia mengambil satu lagi dari kotak makan Naruto.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

"Tentu saja kau tidak melihatku. Kau kan jarang masuk dan sekali masuk pun hanya terus menunduk atau tertidur di kelas." Jelas Sasuke sambil mengunyah nasi kepal miliknya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk membenarkan.

"Memang benar, aku tidak pernah memperhatikan keadaan di kelas. Aku selalu berusaha memperhatikan mereka, tapi yang aku dapat malah mereka yang semakin membenciku." Senyum Naruto lirih.

"Kupikir…" ucap Sasuke pelan. "—mereka hanya iri padamu, Dobe."

Naruto berbalik menatap onyx milik Naruto. "Apa yang patut membuat mereka iri dari orang sepertiku, Teme?" Ia tertawa miris.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Mereka hanya saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Ehm!" Sasuke berdehem sekali lalu melanjutkan: "—mereka iri pada senyummu, matamu yang biru, rambutmu yang pirang, kebodohanmu, dan semuanya benar-benar seperti musim panas yang menyenangkan." Jawab Sasuke tetap datar.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi takjub di wajahnya. "Hahahahahahaha!" tawa Naruto meledak seketika.

Sasuke yang tidak mengerti hanya memandang itu dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Perutku…" ucap Naruto memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa. Ia menghela nafas sekali sebelum tawanya benar-benar reda. "Kau tahu Uchiha, sejenak tadi aku merasa kau sedang merayuku seperti anak perempuan. Hahahaa."

Sasuke mendengus marah. "Kau menganggap itu rayuan, Uzumaki? Jangan harap… karena aku masih normal." Protes Sasuke. "—Dobe!"

"Maaf." Ucap Naruto tulus. "—dan terimakasih karena sudah menghiburku. Pagi ini sudah cukup berat untukku." Naruto memberikan satu senyuman.

"Hn."

"Apa ini berarti kita..err—teman?"

"Hn."

"Apa artinya itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Terserah kau mau menganggapnya apa." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Sapphire milik Naruto langsung berbinar-binar. "Hahahahah! Yes! Akhirnya aku punya teman juga." Teriaknya sambil berhighfive ria.

"Berisik , Dobe!"

"Heheh, Aku hanya terlalu senang, Teme! Kalau begitu aku akan melanjutkan makan—EH?" Naruto menatap nanar pada kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong. "Kau—Kau menghabiskan bekalku, Teme!"

Sasuke hanya mengulum satu senyum dan mulai menutup kupingnya dari kegiatan Naruto yang mulai ngomel-ngomel berisik.

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

**.**

**Untuk chapter 1 segini dulu… maaf kalau kependekan atau apa!**

**Fict ini special untuk temanku Ristha! Dan Kamu para pembaca…. **

**Disini saya membuat Naruto agak sedikit menderita, jadi maaf untuk Naruto FC. Saya tidak bermaksud bashing atau apalah namanya. Karena pasti ada akhir kebahagiaan di balik penderitaan –halah—**

**Fict ini masih banyak kekurangan, apalagi saya masih newbie untuk genre Shonen-ai. Saya berusaha tidak membuat salah satu pihak –dalam hal ini Sasu/Naru—terlihat seperti perempuan. Uke tidak berarti ia harus bersikap perempuan kan? Keduanya tetap saja Laki-laki. Justru kalau salah satunya terlihat seperti perempuan, maka feel Sho-ai nya bakalan berkurang. –ini menurut saya lho :p**

**Jadi kalau kalian merasa ada bagian yang membuat Sasu/Naru menjadi kecewekan, mohon laporkan padaku. Maka aku akan merubah dan menghukum diriku sendiri –halah.**

**Oke, cukup curcolnya, langsung saja:**

**Saran dan kritik…**

**Kamu kirim lewat REVIEW yo**

**.**

**.**

**Sekilas untuk chapter 2 :**

"**Teme! Ini waktu istirahat, pasti mereka akan mengerjaiku lagi disana!"**

"**Kau mau tidak mengajariku matematika? Kau kan tau ulangan harian minggu depan… oke?"**

"**Kau memang satu-satunya temanku yang paling baik Sasuke."**

"**Memangnya ada pelajaran yang masuk ke otakmu? Otakmu itu memang harus di upgrade, Dobe! Dasar bodoh."**

"**Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau orang kaya, Teme!"**

"**Aku hanya berharap…urusanku di dunia bisa lancar-lancar saja dan aku bisa cepat menyusul kalian." **

'**Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Naruto.'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Selamat menikmati**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya, di chapter 1:**

"Apa ini berarti kita..err—teman?"

"Hn."

"Apa artinya itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Terserah kau mau menganggapnya apa." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Sapphire milik Naruto langsung berbinar-binar. "Hahahahah! Yes! Akhirnya aku punya teman juga." Teriaknya sambil berhighfive ria.

"Berisik , Dobe!"

"Heheh, Aku hanya terlalu senang, Teme! Kalau begitu aku akan melanjutkan makan—EH?" Naruto menatap nanar pada kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong. "Kau—Kau menghabiskan bekalku, Teme!"

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Dua pemuda tampak berjalan di koridor sekolah. Keduanya terlihat begitu kontras. Yang satu pirang, dan yang satunya lagi berambut hitam. Yang satu berkulit kecoklatan dan yang satunya berkulit pucat. Yang satunya beriris biru—walau memakai kacamata—dan yang satunya lagi beriris hitam. Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Dobe! Bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat?" tanya Sasuke menyeret lengan Naruto.

"Teme! Ini waktu istirahat, pasti mereka akan mengerjaiku lagi disana!" protes Naruto sengaja memperberat langkahnya.

"Tapi, Dobe! Aku lapar dan butuh sesuatu untuk dimakan sekarang!" sengit Sasuke.

"Kita kan bisa memakan—"

"APA? Nasi kepalmu lagi? Apa kau tidak bosan? Lagipula kalau hanya membawa sebanyak itu, aku yakin anak kecil sekalipun tidak akan kenyang." Bantah Sasuke sebelum Naruto mengelak lagi.

Naruto hanya mendesah pasrah ketika Sasuke menyeretnya ke Kantin.

Sebenarnya alasan terbesar yang selalu Naruto hindari adalah, Ia tidak mau mencari masalah dengan anak-anak lain. Ia bosan diejek dan dikerjain tiap kali ia ke kantin. Makanya ia selalu menyendiri di atap sekolah atau di halaman belakang.

Apalagi sejak ia berteman dengan Sasuke seminggu yang lalu, ia jadi punya teman menyendiri untuk menemaninya menyendiri di tempat-tempat ia biasa menyendiri.

Tapi sekarang, mungkin Sasuke sudah bosan mengikuti gaya menyendirinya selama seminggu ini. Makanya sekarang ia diseret ke kantin.

Naruto menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke ketika mereka sudah tiba di depan kantin. Penghuni kantin tiba-tiba terdiam dan menatap tajam ke arahnya ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat berbisik.

"Apa ada masalah hingga kalian menatap seperti itu?" ucap Sasuke agak sedikit keras. Ia terus terang tidak suka ditatap seperti itu. Walau dalam artian sebenarnya, tatapan itu untuk Naruto. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak suka.

Masih belum bergerak, Sasuke memberikan tatapan terkeji miliknya sebagai balasan. Adu pandang satu lawan banyak berakhir dengan menyingkirnya anak-anak 'anti-Naruto' itu. Mereke memberikan jalan untuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Walaupun masih dengan raut wajah tidak ikhlas dan cibiran-cibiran kecil.

Naruto bersyukur. Walau masih sedikit sungkan, ia mengekor pada Sasuke menuju konter untuk memesan makanan.

"Aku pesan ramen dua, jus jeruk dan jus tomatnya masing-masing satu." Kata Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari sakunya. Ia membawanya dengan nampan ke salah satu meja yang kosong.

"Kau mau berdiri terus hingga masuk atau duduk di situ lalu habiskan makananmu, Dobe?" ucap Sasuke pada Naruto yang berdiri saja sejak tadi.

Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke sambil nyengir tidak bersalah.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka ramen, Teme? Kau bisa membaca pikiran ya?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan sumpitnya dari kemasan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Dia mulai memasukkan mie ke dalam mulutnya.

Dan mereka mulai menikmati ramennya dengan khidmat setelah Naruto mengucapkan 'itadakimasu' dengan suara yang terlewat keras.

Skip time: Satu mangkuk ramen kemudian

dua mangkuk ramen kemudian (untuk Naruto, karena Sasuke sudah kenyang dengan satu mangkuk.)

tiga mangkuk ramen kemudian…

empat mangkuk ramen kemudian…

Sasuke memang dari awal berniat mentraktir Naruto. Akhirnya menyesali keputusnnya itu. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan menghabiskan empat mangkuk. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah Naruto ini sangat suka dengan Ramen atau memang sedang kelaparan. Kesimpulannya, kedua hal itu memang benar.

Sasuke menggeleng pasrah.

Ia bersyukur ketika lonceng masuk berbunyi yang artinya… Naruto menghentikan makannya dan tidak ada lagi mangkuk kelima.

Selesai deklarasi "Ah, Kenyangnya" dari Naruto, Sasuke buru-buru menyeret Naruto keluar dari kantin dan menuju kelas mereka. Ludes sudah uang sakunya hari ini...

.

.

.

Sasuke senang karena akhir-akhir ini, Naruto sudah mau mengikuti pelajaran dengan normal. Walau dalam beberapa part seperti pelajaran matematika, ia masih saja tertidur pulas. Dan ketika Sasuke bertanya alasannya…

"Matematika itu seperti obat bius untukku! Heheheh…"

Tentu saja dengan tawa garing dan cengiran lebar di akhir jawaban.

Satu hal yang membuat Sasuke senang, Naruto sudah lebih ceria dari seminggu yang lalu. Si Pirang harus berterimakasih padanya karena berada di dekatnya membuatnya terhindar dari serangan caci maki dan bully dari kelompok anti-Naruto.

Sebenarnya mudah saja untuk Sasuke. Karena satu hal yang tak pernah Naruto tahu, bahwa Sasuke adalah anak ketua Yayasan di sekolah ini,. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya disegani oleh yang lain.

Sasuke menyeringai bangga dengan nama Uchiha yang disandangnya. Baru kali ini.

Ternyata nama Uchihanya bisa berguna juga. Berguna untuk orang seperti Naruto yang butuh perlindungan.

Jika ada hal yang ia suka dari Naruto, maka ada juga yang ia benci. Seperti yang satu ini…

"Hei, Teme! Boleh aku menyalin tugas metematika mu? Kau kan tahu aku paling tidak bisa di pelajaran itu. Lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir, di sekolah ini hanya kau saja temanku. Boleh ya?" Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar biasanya menghadapi wajah memelas si pirang.

Sasuke bisa saja bersikap dingin seperti biasa dan menolaknya dengan tak berperasaan. Tapi… ia selalu mengalah apalagi kalau Naruto mulai mengiming-imingi dengan kata 'hanya kau temanku'. Membuat Sasuke mendengus pasrah.

Ditambah lagi, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah duduk sebangku. (lebih tepat kalau dibilang, Naruto yang mengungsi ke bangku milik Sasuke, mengingat bangkunya sudah jadi rongsokan.)

"Dan, Teme…" kata Naruto menghentikan kegiatan menyalinnya. "Kau mau tidak mengajariku matematika? Kau kan tau ulangan harian minggu depan… oke?" katanya lalu nyengir kuda.

"Hn. Sepulang sekolah, ikutlah dengan ku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau memang satu-satunya temanku yang paling baik Sasuke." Balasnya lalu kembali mencatat.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang Naruto sedang terpaku menatap sebuah pemandangan mencengangkan baginya. Mulutnya menganga saking takjubnya.

Ia sedang berada di depan gerbang sebuah mansion. Mungkin lebih pantas disebut Istana daripada rumah. Bangunan putih itu bergaya ala bangunan Eropa dengan tiang-tiang berukir sebagai penyangga dan kubah besar sebagai atapnya. Pagarnya saja tingginya mencapai sepuluh meter.

"Dobe!" Sasuke memanggil sambil menepuk pundak Naruto agar temannya itu segera sadar dari kagetnya. "—kalau mau kita bisa disini sampai besok hingga aku tidak perlu repot-repot membantumu belajar." Katanya dengan sarkastik.

Sasuke mendengus. Naruto masih belum sadar sepenunya dan terpaksa menyeret Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke.

.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau orang kaya, Teme!" kata Naruto sambil membetulkan letak kacamatnya. "Asal kau tau, aku belum pernah masuk ke dalam rumas sebesar punyamu ini!"

"Hn. Apa perlu aku mengatakannya? Lagipula semua ini bukan punyaku." Balas Sasuke. Mereka bedua sudah berada di kamar Sasuke. Di lantai dua mansion ini.

Selama perjalanan ke kamar saja, Naruto tidak berhenti terkagum-kagum dengan kekayaan milik keluarga Uchiha. Berbagai perabot antic dan lukisan-lukisan karya maestro terkenal banyak ia jumpai di rumah ini. Yang pasti harga untuk semua itu lebih dari sekedar mahal untuk Naruto.

Naruto berguling di kasur empuk milik Sasuke. "Bukan punyamu? Maksudnya?" katanya sambil menatap ke langit-langit kamar.

"Yeah, ini semua punya keluargaku. Bukan milikku." Ucap Sasuke datar. Ia berjalan menuju meja belajar miliknya dan mengambil satu dari deretan buku-buku tebal yang tersusun rapi disana. Kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di samping Naruto.

Naruto membalik tubuhnya hingga ia dalam posisi tengkurap. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan membeli Ramen yang banyak lalu ku bagikan ke anak-anak panti. Mereka pasti akan senang sekali." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "—lalu kenapa kau selalu mengenakan sepeda ke sekolah? Harusnya dengan kekayaan seperti ini kau bisa saja membeli motor atau mobil mewah, mungkin?"

Sasuke mengalihkan fokusnya dari buku, lalu menatap Naruto. "Kan sudah kubilang Dobe, keluargaku yang kaya—bukan aku." Jawabnya. "Dan aku lebih suka sepeda pemberian kakakku itu."

Naruto mengangguk puas. "Tapi—"

"STOP! Membahas hal tidak penting seperti ini tidak akan ada habisnya. Lebih baik kau ambil bukumu dan kita belajar, oke?" potong Sasuke. Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal, lalu meraih tasnya untuk mengambil buku miliknya.

.

"Jadi, secara umum untuk merasionalkan bentuk akar dapat diperoleh dengan mengalikannya dengan bentuk sekawannya. Contohnya—seperti ini…" kata Sasuke sambil menggerakkan pensil di tangannya menuliskan beberapa deret angka dalam pecahan. "—mengerti?" Naruto hanya mengangguk ragu.

"Oke, kalau begitu coba kerjakan saja soal yang ini." Sasuke menyodorkan buku miliknya. Dan Naruto pun mulai menyalin soal itu di kertas kosong di hadapannya.

Sejak mulai mengerjakan satu nomor soal itu, Sasuke bisa menangkap beberapa ekspresi Naruto yang berubah-ubah. Sedikit-sedikit menggaruk-garuk dahinya, memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya, meniup-niup poninya sendiri, dan Sasuke tahu Naruto sedang kepayahan sekarang.

Dengan diam, Sasuke meraih kamera kesayangannya dan…

KLIK

Sasuke melihat layar kameranya, disana ada wajah Naruto dengan ekspresi lucu sambil menggigit pensilnya.

Sasuke menyimpan kameranya kembali sebelum si Pirang menyadarinya.

"AAARRGGGH. Kepalaku mau pecah!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Dobe! Kau payah."

Sasuke menarik soal Naruto. "Begini saja tidak bisa. Kan sudah kujelaskan tadi, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke kesal. "—kau tinggal mengalikan ini dengan pecahan serupa yang bernilai satu. Berikutnya tinggal mengalikan penyebut dengan penyebut dan pembilang dengan pembilang—seperti ini." Naruto mengangguk-angguk lagi.

"Anggukanmu itu berarti kau 'mengerti' atau kau 'menyerah', hn?"

Naruto nyengir.

"Sudah kuduga. Sejak tadi kita belajar pasti kau tidak mengerti sedikitpun kan, Dobe?" bentak Sasuke frustasi.

Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Jangan salahkan aku, Teme! Pelajaran ini memang tidak cocok untuk otakku."

"Memangnya ada pelajaran yang masuk ke otakmu? Otakmu itu memang harus di upgrade, Dobe! Dasar bodoh." Naruto menutup bukunya dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Teme! Sekarang aku tanya—Sebutkan kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami dari manga One Piece?" Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto datar.

"Kau tidak tau kan?—Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, dan Brook." Naruto menyeringai bangga. "Ini bukan masalah bodoh atau tidak, kita hanya memiliki ketertarikan pada hal yang berbeda."

Sasuke mendengus bosan. "Memangnya ilmumu itu diujikan di sekolah, begitu?" ucapnya santai…

"Kau bisa mengisi itu di lembaran jawabanmu nanti, Dobe!"

.

.

.

"Ulangan hariannya besok! Bagaimana ini, Teme?"

Sasuke menjauhkan telinganya dari Naruto yang tidak berhenti berteriak sejak sekolah usai tadi. "Santai saja, dan pelajari kembali yang aku ajarkan kemarin. Apa tidak cukup aku mengajarimu selama hampir seminggu ini?"

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Membuat beberapa orang yang melintas dekat mereka menatap heran. Mereka berdua memang sedang berjalan pulang, karena kebetulan Sasuke tidak membawa sepedanya hari ini.

"Aku sudah mengerti beberapa bagian. Tapi tetap saja aku gugup. Nilai ulangan besok menentukan nasibku. Kakashi-sensei bilang kalau nilaiku jelek aku akan didepak dari sekolah. Ditambah lagi absenku yang memang kotor."

"Salahmu sendiri, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke datar.

Ketika hendak berbelok ke jalan biasa yang mereka lalui, tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke. "Kita jangan pulang dulu. Temani aku ke suatu tempat dulu." Ucap Naruto.

"Hn."

Naruto tersenyum senang. Kemudian menuntun Sasuke ke sebuah jalan yang berlawanan arah dari panti dan rumah Sasuke. "—kita mau kemana, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke. Ia berjalansantai di belakang Naruto sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memberi satu senyum simpul di bibirnya.

Mereka semakin jauh berjalan hingga berbelok ke sebuah jalan setapak yang hanya beralaskan rumput. Kalau tidak salah, jalan ini menuju ke sebuah pemakaman, pikir Sasuke.

Benar. Seperti dugaan Sasuke, Naruto membawanya ke sebuah pemakaman umum. Kalau ini malam hari, Sasuke pasti akan dengan tegas menolak tawaran Naruto.

"Kau...mau apa kesini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Diam dan ikut saja, Teme!"

"Tapi—" Sasuke diam tiba-tiba mendapati Naruto kini berhenti di dua buah makam dan berlutut di samping makam-makam itu. Tepat di batu nisan itu ia bisa membaca dengan jelas nama yang terukir disana. 'Minato Namikaze' dan 'Kushina….Uzumaki?'

'Orangtua Naruto' batin Sasuke.

"Selamat siang, Ayah, Ibu." Naruto mulai berbicara. "—maaf aku baru menengokmu sekarang. Kalian tidak marahkan? Aku sedang sibuk dengan sekolahku sekarang. Besok kami ada ulangan, aku bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Aku takut akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Kalian pasti kecewa sekali melihat anak kalian yang bodoh ini. Aku hanya berharap…urusanku di dunia bisa lancar-lancar saja dan aku bisa cepat menyusul kalian."

Dari sudut mata Sasuke, ia bisa melihat setetes air mata meluncur dari balik kacamata Naruto. Ia segera mengambil posisi di samping Naruto. Ia menepuk halus pundak sahabatnya itu.

Naruto tersenyum. "—tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyusul kalian sebelum membuat kalian bangga." Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu menutup mata. Ia berdoa.

Sasuke mau tidak mau ikut berdoa bersama Naruto. Sasuke berucap dalam hati, 'Aku akan menjaganya untuk kalian.'

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat ulangan harian matematika diadakan.

Naruto sudah mati-matian belajar semalam. Ia bahkan rela begadang sampai tengah malam. Ini akan menentukan nasibnya di Sekolah ini. Dua dari nilai mata pelajarannya sudah jatuh, yaitu Bahasa Inggris dan Kimia. Itu berarti jika ia gagal ulangan hari ini, maka nilai rusaknya genap menjadi tiga. Yang berarti ia harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Sejak kertas ulangan dibagikan oleh Kakashi-sensei, Naruto mulai berkonsentrasi dengan angka-angka disana. Ia tidak menengok kanan-kiri seperti ia yang biasanya.

Otaknya sibuk beradu dengan rumus-rumus yang Sasuke ajarkan dan yang ia pelajari sendiri. Untung saja sebelum ulangan tadi, ia sempat membuka buku dan membacanya sekilas lagi untuk sekedar mengingatkan.

Dari samping, Sasuke sempat melirik teman pirangnya itu. Dan menyunggingkan senyum—terlewat—tipis.

Hingga lima menit menjelang waktu berakhir, Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya dan berdiri untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya. Ia sempat melirik Naruto yang masih terlihat mencorat-coret kertas buram miliknya.

Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas. Ia tidak menunggu Naruto keluar. Ia menuju ruang osis untuk menghadiri rapat bulanan. Lagipula Naruto juga belum selesai ulangan. Meninggalkan Naruto sebentar tidak akan menimbulkan masalah, bukan?

.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari kelas ketika kertas ulangan miliknya sudah terisi penuh dengan jawaban. Ternyata ulangannya lumayan gampang. Tidak sia-sia ia berguru pada Sasuke selama seminggu belakangan ini.

Eh! Ngomong-ngomong dimana Teme? batinNaruto.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. Biasanya Sasuke menunggunya di depan kelas atau di bangku taman depan kelas. Tapi tak ada sosok yang ia cari disana. 'Apa mungkin ke kantin?' pikir Naruto. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sana.

Baru setengah perjalanan, Naruto berhenti. "Tidak mungkin ia ke kantin tanpa mengajakku. AH! Mungkin kesana."

Naruto memutar arah menuju tempat yang ia duga ada Sasuke berada. Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke bukan orang yang suka berada di keramaian seperti di kantin. Kalau ia berpikir sebagai Sasuke, mungkin satu-satunya tempat yang tepat adalah disana.

Di atap sekolah.

Tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan bekal Naruto. Tempat mereka biasa membolos.

Sesampainya disana, Naruto membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ke tempat itu. Pintunya memang selalu macet ketika gagangnya diputar. Cuma orang-orang tertentu yang bisa membukanya. Dengan cara tertentu pula.

Naruto memutar gagangnya ke kanan satu kali, lalu ke kiri dua kali, lalu ke kanan lagi dan diberi sedikit dobrakan kecil, dan…

BRAK

Pintu itu terbuka.

Dan tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Naruto berjalan menuju panggar pembatas. Ia rasa lebih baik menunggu Sasuke disini. Sambil merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa kulitnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, sejak tadi seseorang mengikutinya.

Naruto berhenti tiba-tiba, ia berbalik ke belakang, dan…

Tidak ada siapa-siapa… tapi ia sempat melihat bayangan seseorang. Mungkin ia yang salah lihat.

Naruto membalikkan badan, lalu melepas kacamatanya. Ia menggunakan kain di kantongnya untuk mengelap kacanya. Agak sedikit buram kacamatanya itu.

TAP

Naruto berhenti bergerak. Sekarang telinganya yang mendengar suara langkah seseorang dari arah belakangnya. Ia tidak langsung berbalik. Ia memilih focus mendengar untuk memastikannya.

TAP

Benar suara itu lagi. Tubuh Naruto menegang.

TAP

Suara langkah lagi. Tapi Naruto membuang pikiran negatifnya karena sebuah pemikiran lain baru saja merasuki otaknya. Siapa lagi yang tahu tempat ini selain ia dan orang itu. Siapa lagi yang tahu cara masuk kesini selai dia dan orang itu. Siapa lagi yang mengklaim tempat ini sebagai tempat favoritnya selain dia dan orang itu.

Yah, orang itu. Sahabatnya.

"Kau dari mana saja. Aku mencarimu tau—" Naruto berbalik. "TEM—"

BUAGH

Satu hantaman balok kayu mengenai leher Naruto bagian kanan dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri…

.

.

'Teme…'

Satu suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar di pikiran Sasuke. Suara Naruto yang memanggilnya dengan julukan seperti biasa.

Entah mengapa suara itu terdengar lirih dan menyedihkan. Perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak.

'Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Naruto.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**

**.**

**Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan melewatkan part-part di bawah! Dan menuju kolom pengisian review! ;D baru menuju chapter selanjutnya! ^^/**

**Balasan Review:**

**Meringkas sekaligus menjawab semua pertanyaan di review, aku senang ternyata banyak yang sependapat denganku mengenai 'uke tidak harus kecewekan' itu. Dan aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin supaya ff ini tidak terlantar dan updatenya bisa secepat mungkin. Aku juga minta maaf untuk pecinta Naruto karena aku sudah membuatnya terlalu menderita disini. Tapi ga nyangka juga ada yang senang dengan hal itu, hehehe! Oh ya, pair di ff ini SN yah, bukan NS, gomen! Dan saya senang karena ada yang memberikan kriktik mengenai kecepatan alur ff ini. Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan saya yang masih banyak itu. Thanks sudah mengingatkan. ^^ Dan lagi mudah-mudahan rasa penasaran anda tentang kelanjutan ff ini bisa terus berlanjut (^^)/**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Kazuki NightFlame47 :: **sasunaru4ever :: NN** :: ttixz lone cone bebe :: ChaaChullie247 :: Ristha wuff yu :: Namikaze lin-chan :: Superol :: AM-NYM :: Micon :: **kiki uzumaki** :: chocho mami-Riicho :: shiho Nakahara**

**Ps: **nama yang di-**bold** itu untuk reviewers yang log-in

**.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview. Juga untuk para SIDERS (Silent Readers). Bagi reviewers yang ga log-in usahakan ga usah ganti nama klo review, biar aku tau dan tetap mengenali kalian! Juga untuk yang sudah meng-alert sampai memfavoritkan ff ini! *terharu. Mudah-mudahan kalian setia menanti ff ini sampai tamat. Oke, sebelum menuju chapter selanjutnya, silahkan di review dulu…. ;)**

**Sekilas di chapter berikutnya:**

'**Teman pirangmu dalam masalah. Tidak ikut menonton?'**

"**Hahahahahaha! Kami Cuma ingin bersenang-senang, tidak ada yang lain."**

"**Permainan belum selesai, pirang!"**

"**Itu akibatnya kalau berusaha melawan."**

"**Setelah ini kau harus membayarku karena sudah merepotkanku seperti ini, Dobe!"**

"**Kau—sedang tersenyum, Teme?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Selamat menikmati**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya, di chapter 2:**

Naruto membalikkan badan, lalu melepas kacamatanya. Ia menggunakan kain di kantongnya untuk mengelap kacanya. Agak sedikit buram kacamatanya itu.

TAP

Naruto berhenti bergerak. Sekarang telinganya yang mendengar suara langkah seseorang dari arah belakangnya. Ia tidak langsung berbalik. Ia memilih focus mendengar untuk memastikannya.

TAP

Benar suara itu lagi. Tubuh Naruto menegang.

TAP

Suara langkah lagi. Tapi Naruto membuang pikiran negatifnya karena sebuah pemikiran lain baru saja merasuki otaknya. Siapa lagi yang tahu tempat ini selain ia dan orang itu. Siapa lagi yang tahu cara masuk kesini selai dia dan orang itu. Siapa lagi yang mengklaim tempat ini sebagai tempat favoritnya selain dia dan orang itu.

Yah, orang itu. Sahabatnya.

"Kau dari mana saja. Aku mencarimu tau—" Naruto berbalik. "TEM—"

BUAGH

Satu hantaman balok kayu mengenai leher Naruto bagian kanan dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri…

.

**Chapter 3**

**.**

Sasuke menatap kosong pada jendela di sampingnya. Sejak tadi jari-jari tangannya memainkan pensil saking bosannya. Ia memutar-mutar pensil itu di sela-sela jari-jarinya. Walaupun tubuhnya duduk disini, sepertinya tidak begitu dengan pikirannya yang mengambang kemana-mana.

Ia tidak peduli dengan celotehan orang yang sedang berdiri di depan ruangan ini. Juga beberapa tanggapan-tanggapan dari orang-orang di sampingnya. Mereka berdebat pun Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli. Padahal ia salah satu dari mereka.

Sasuke sedang mengikuti rapat Osis. Yah, Jika melamun termasuk mengikuti.

Dari awal, Sasuke memang tidak bermaksud bergabung dalam organisasi macam ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau tiba-tiba namamu sudah tercantum bersama nama anggota lain. Padahal Sasuke tidak pernah mendaftar, bahkan berniat mendaftar juga tidak.

Mungkin pilihan guru, pikir Sasuke saat itu.

Alhasil, setiap rapat pun Sasuke tidak pernah aktif. Ia hanya masuk, duduk, lalu keluar. Sama sekali membosankan.

Lebih menyenangkan bertengkar bersama Naruto.

Ahh…Naruto. Si pirang itu sedang ngapain yah. Mudah-mudahan ia bisa mengerjakan semua soal ulangan itu. Batin Sasuke.

'Tolong aku….'

Sasuke samar-samar mendengar suara orang minta tolong.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut ruangan. Tapi tidak ada yang mencurigakan disana. Semuanya sedang sibuk memperhatikan pidato tidak penting ketua osis.

Suara itu…membuat perasaan Sasuke tidak enak.

Ia kembali memainkan pensil di tangannya. Tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk mencatat poin-poin penting rapat hari ini seperti yang dilakukan anggota lain. Merepotkan saja.

'Tolong aku….Teme!"

DEG

Sekarang Sasuke yakin suara itu nyata dan…itu suara Naruto. Siapa lagi yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu.

Naruto…apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa suara itu sampai padaku? Kenapa suara itu terdengar begitu…lirih dan putus asa? Batin Sasuke pahit.

"Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke tersentak kaget ketika seseorang memanggilnya. "Eh—Hn?"

Rupanya, Sang Ketua Osis, Hyuuga Neji, memanggilnya sejak tadi. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Uchiha-san? Kau tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Err—aku oke Hyuuga-senpai. Lanjutkan saja."

Dan rapat pun kembali dilanjutkan. Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan suara itu. Ia mencoba meyakinkan diri, bahwa itu hanya ilusinya semata. Suara Naruto—yang terdengar jelas itu—hanya…ilusi, batin Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar pensil yang sejak tadi ia mainkan, patah menjadi dua. Ia secara tidak sadar meremasnya terlalu kuat.

'Teme.'

Nafas Sasuke berhenti seketika. 'Naruto, apa yang terjadi padamu?'

Brrrt brrrtt

Sasuke merasakan handphonenya bergetar di sakunya. ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda itu dari sana. Ia memang membuatnya dalam keadaan silent agar tidak mengganggu yang lain.

Ia membuka flip handphonenya, dan melihat pemberitahuan satu pesan masuk di layarnya. Pesan dari Juugo, teman sekelasnya. Sasuke membuka pesan itu.

'Teman pirangmu dalam masalah. Tidak ikut menonton?'

Sasuke terpaku menatap deretan huruf itu. Lidahnya kelu dan bibirnya pucat kehilangan darah. Ternyata panggilan tadi memang dari Naruto, sahabatnya yang sedang dalam masalah.

BRAKKK

Sasuke berdiri cepat dan membuat bangku tempatnya duduk sebelumnya jatuh mencium lantai. Semua pasang mata dalam ruangan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

Tak ambil pusing, Sasuke berlari keluar dari ruangan dengan pintu yang membanting terlalu keras.

.

Sasuke memacu langkahnya mencari keberadaan Naruto. Ia berlari ke tempat pertama yang terlintas di pikirannya. Yaitu di kelas.

Tak sampai semenit, Sasuke sudah beradi di kelas mereka. Ia membuka pintunya dengan keras. Tapi tak ada sosok yang dicarinya disana. Kelas itu sepi, hanya ada dua orang disana.

Sekarang memang jam istirahat. Jadi tak heran kalau kelas-kelas pada sepi.

Sasuke berjalan ke tempat yang ia duga Naruto berada berikutnya. Ke atap sekolah. Ia punya feeling kalau Naruto ada disana. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke kembali memacu langkahnya menuju ke tempat itu.

.

Pandangan Naruto masih buram. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali ketika sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya yang kecoklatan itu.

"Hei, Idiot! Bangun!" suara seseorang membentaknya.

Naruto sadar sepenuhnya, tapi pandangannya masih saja buram. Yah ia tahu, kacamatanya tidak berada di sana. Jelas saja ia tidak bisa melihat dengan baik.

Dalam pandangannya yang buram itu, ia dapat melihat secara samar orang yang tadi menamparnya. Dia mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya dan memiliki rambut keabu-abuan. Ditambah seorang lagi berambut sama yang sedang memegangi tangan Naruto.

Dari sudut pandang Naruto, ia tahu mereka sedang berada di sebuah tempat yang sempit dan sedikit berbau. Artinya, mereka sedang di dalam bilik toilet.

"Huh, lihat wajahmu yang bodoh itu. Menjijikkan!" kata sosok yang memegangi tangan Naruto.

"Apa mau kalian, huh?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Hahahahahaha! Kami Cuma ingin bersenang-senang, tidak ada yang lain." Katanya dengan tawa yang terdengar dipaksakan.

"Wajah menjijikkan seperti ini pantas mendapatkan ini—"

Naruto tersentak ketika salah seorang dari mereka mendorong kepala Naruto dan membenamkannya di toilet di hadapan Naruto. Keran dibiarkan mengalirkan air ke dalam toilet, sehingga toilet itu hampir penuh. Setidaknya airnya bersih.

Tapi tetap saja membuat Naruto kesulitan bernapas.

Naruto memberontak dan berusaha mengangkat kepalanya dari sana. Napasnya hampir habis dan mereka tetap menekan kepala Naruto ke dalam.

Hampir semenit mereka menarik kepala Naruto kembali.

"Hahahaha! Rasakan ini—lagi."

Belum sempat menarik nafas dengan normal. Mereka melakukan itu lagi. Naruto yang tidak siap tanpa sengaja menelan air itu.

Kali ini lebih lama dari yang pertama, mereka tidak membiarkan kepala Naruto keluar dari air. Padahal paru-paru pemuda pirang itu sudah mulai tersiksa karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

Berusaha sekuat tenaga, Naruto memberontak. Kali ini kakinya ia hantamkan tak tentu arah, ia juga berusaha melepas tangannya yang dipelintir di belakang tubuhnya sendiri.

Beruntungnya, satu tendangannya berhasil mengenai betis salah satu dari mereka. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, Naruto menarik tangannya hingga lepas dan menyikut orang yang menekan kepalanya. Dan ia berhasil mengangkat kepalanya.

Naruto lekas berdiri tegap dan mendorong orang itu hingga jatuh menimpa temannya sendiri. Ia berhasil keluar dari bilik itu.

Sayangnya salah seorang dari mereka sudah menunggu di depan, dan Naruto tidak menyadarinya karena penglihatannya yang payah.

Seseorang berambut hitam yang diikat ke belakang itu berhasil menangkap lengan Naruto. Diikuti kedua sosok tadi yang sudah bangkit dan ikut memegangi tubuh Naruto agar tidak lepas.

.

Sasuke masih berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya heran ketika sosok pemuda raven itu berlari seperti kesetanan. Yang pasti Sasuke tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Beberapa meter lagi ia akan tiba di tangga—satu-satunya akses menuju atap. Ia harus melintasi koridor menuju lapangan basket baru bisa tiba disana.

Baru akan memijakkan kaki ke tangga batu itu, matanya terpaku pada sesuatu yang ia lihat di lapangan basket. Sekumpulan siswa sedang berkumpul mengelilingi sesuatu. Begitu ramai hingga mata Sasuke tidak bisa mendapat celah dan melihat apa yang menjadi pusat keramaian.

Dan saat itu pula perasaan Sasuke menjadi tidak enak.

Ia mengurungkan niatnya menuju atap. Perasaannya tidak enak dengan apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu. Ia buru-buru menuju kesana.

Dari jarak yang masih lumayan jauh, Sasuke bisa mendengar bisik-bisik 'penonton' disana. Ia mendengar mereka menyebut-nyebut tentang 'Pirang' dan 'Anak Haram' .

Perasaan Sasuke makin buruk ketika kenyataannya Naruto itu memang pirang dan selalu mendapat julukan tidak pantas itu.

Sasuke merapat ke kerumunan itu. Ia mencari celah agar ia bisa menerobos dan melihat pusat perhatian itu. Untungnya ia cukup tinggi untuk bisa melihat dari atas kepala orang-orang itu. Ia memicingkan mata dan…

Ia melihat Naruto disana…

.

Tubuh Naruto diseret keluar dari ruangan tadi. Ia baru sadar kalau tempat tadi adalah ruang ganti yang terletak di dekat lapangan basket. Karena setelah ia keluar dari sana, samar-samar ia bisa melihat dua ring basket di sisi yang berbeda.

Mereka menyeret Naruto ke tengah lapangan. Perbuatan mereka sukses menjadi tontonan anak-anak yang berada di sekitar situ.

Tubuh Naruto dilepas dengan sedikit kasar oleh mereka. Lalu ketiga orang itu berdiri membentuk segitiga tak beraturan dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya.

Naruto, dengan bantuan cahaya matahari, lumayan bisa melihat keadaan sekitarnya walau masih kabur. Setidaknya lebih jelas dibandingkan ketika ia berada di dalam ruangan.

Naruto memasang wajah kesal dan tidak ada ketakutan tergambar disana.

"Permainan belum selesai, pirang!" ucap pemuda yang berambut hitam. Disertai satu seringai jahil di wajahnya.

Kesabaran Naruto habis. Ia tidak mau jadi bahan permainan seperti ini. Dengan cepat ia melayangkan satu kepalan tangannya pada pemuda berambut hitam yang hanya berjarak dua meter darinya itu.

Pukulannya tidak tepat mengenai pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya tiga puluh derajat untuk menghindarinya. Ia kemudian menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto dan mencengkeramnya kuat.

"Segini saja, heh?" pemuda itu menurunkan tangan Naruto paksa. Lalu menghantamkan satu tinju di rahang Naruto. Serangan tiba-tiba itu sukses membuatnya terdorong ke belakang beberapa langkah.

Naruto berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang terdorong, ketika pemuda lain di belakangnya menarik tubuh Naruto hingga berhadapan dengannya. "Dan, satu lagi—" pukulan kedua mendarat di perut Naruto.

"Itu akibatnya kalau berusaha melawan." Katanya sambil terkekeh meremehkan.

Pemuda berambut hitam tadi memberi aba-aba pada kedua temannya berupa anggukan kepala. Mengerti dengan hal itu, kedua orang itu mendekati Naruto dan memegangi dan mengunci kedua lengan Naruto.

Sementara anak-anak yang menonton semakin ramai saja. Mereka menonton dengan ekspresi beragam. Ada yang kasihan, tetapi ada juga yang menganggap ini tontonan seru. Kesamaan mereka adalah tak satu pun yang mau ikut campur dalam masalah ini.

Naruto yang sudah tak berkutik, hanya menatap mereka dengan kebencian dan masih berusaha lepas. Pemuda berambut hitam itu berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto dan detik berikutnya ia melayangkan satu pukulan di ulu hati Naruto.

Naruto terbatuk kencang saat ulu hatinya terasa seperti dihantam dengan martil. Isi perutnya seakan ingin keluar saking kerasnya pukulan itu.

"Satu la—"

Ucapan pemuda itu terpotong ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

Pemuda berkulit pucat dengan mata hitam kelam menatap pemuda itu dengan dingin. "Permainan ini, tidak adil…" ucapnya datar. Dan…

BUAGH

Satu pukulan dari Sasuke menghantam pipi kiri pemuda itu. Diikuti pukulan berikut di pipi sebelahnya. Tanpa henti tangan kanan Sasuke, mendarat lagi di rahang… lalu di leher… lalu di perut… hingga pemuda itu tumbang di tanah. Interval pukulannya sangat cepat untuk di tangkis oleh pemuda itu. Darah mengucur di sudut bibirnya.

Sasuke berbalik menatap dua orang yang lain. Tatapannya tajam seperti elang yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Dia berjalan cepat menuju mereka yang masih memegangi Naruto.

"Heh… sekarang giliran kalian." Kedua pemuda itu terbelalak dan ketakutan tergambar ejenak dari mata mereka.

Salah satu pemuda itu, melepas Naruto dan berlari menerjang Sasuke. Pukulannya dengan mudah dihindari sang raven. Ia menunduk dan menyikut rusuk pemuda itu sebagai serangan balasan. Membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

Sementara itu, Naruto menghentakkan tangannya sampai ia berhasil lepas dari genggaman pemuda yang satunya lagi. Pemuda itu lengah dan Naruto membalik posisi dengan gantian memegangi lengan pemuda itu.

Naruto benar-benar marah. Tidak peduli dengan matanya yang buram, karena sang musuh sudah berhasil dalam genggamannya.

Masih memegangi lengan pemuda itu, Naruto menarik, mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu ke udara, memutarnya sembilan puluh derajat dan membantingnya dengan keras ke tanah.

'OUGGGH'

Pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan, akibat punggungnya yang membentur tanah dengan keras.

Sasuke menoleh sebentar dan terkejut dengan kemampuan bertarung sahabatnya.

Sayangnya hal itu membuat Sasuke lengah. Satu pukulan dari lawannya mengenai pelipisnya dan menimbulkan nyeri disana.

Sasuke kembali fokus. Ia melayangkan satu tendangan, dan nyaris mengenai lawannya. Karena lawannya berhasil merunduk di saat-saat terakhir. Bodohnya, lawannya itu tidak tahu apa yang berikutnya terjadi. Karena sepersekian detik berikutnya, Sasuke melakukan tendangan memutar dan kena telak di batang leher pemuda itu.

Mengaku kalah, ketiga pemuda itu beranjak pergi dengan membawa luka yang tidak ringan di sekujur tubuh mereka.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sehebat itu, Dobe!" Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berjalan beriringan. Mereka memutuskan pulang lebih awal dengan alasan 'sakit'. Tak mungkin juga mereka mengikuti pelajaran dengan keadaan berantakan dan penuh luka.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku memang sudah dari dulu hebat, Teme! Kau saja yang tidak sadar…" ucapnya sambil membusungkan dada. "—aww!" rintihnya kecil ketika nyeri di perutnya terasa lagi.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Ia tersenyum dengan tingkah Naruto yang seperti itu. Padahal jelas-jelas kalau menyombongkan diri miliknya memang payah. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi, lalu membantu Naruto berjalan.

Ternyata pukulan yang mengenai perut Naruto cukup membuatnya kerepotan. Masih sering nyeri, katanya.

Sasuke mengalungkan lengan Naruto di bahunya agar Naruto lebih mudah berjalan. Ia juga rela membantu membawakan ransel pemuda itu. "Setelah ini kau harus membayarku karena sudah merepotkanku seperti ini, Dobe!"

Yang disebut Dobe hanya terkekeh pelan. "Itulah gunanya teman kan, Sasuke!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke tidak bisa menghindari untuk tidak ikut tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya memecahkan rekor untuk senyum terlebar dari seorang Uchiha sepertinya. Sayangnya Naruto tidak bisa melihat itu dengan jelas tanpa kacamatanya.

"Kau—sedang tersenyum?" ucap Naruto ragu. Ia memicingkan matanya saat menatap wajah Sasuke.

Buru-buru Sasuke mengulum senyumnya kembali. Walau masih tersisa sedikit disana. "Hn? Kata siapa? Kau kan tidak melihatnya."

"Benar juga sih, Teme! Penglihatanku parah tanpa kacamataku. Dan sekarang benda itu entah ada dimana!" ucapnya lesu. Ia makin sedih mengingat ia tidak punya kacamata cadangan dan tidak punya cukup uang untuk mengganti yang baru.

Naruto itu gampang ditebak, menurut Sasuke. Dengan mood yang naik turun, emosi yang terpapar jelas di ekspresi wajahnya, juga mata sapphire miliknya yang seperti jendela yang terbuka sempurna. Sasuke bisa dengan mudahnya masuk dan melihat melalui jendela itu tentang apa yang sedang dirasakan pemuda itu.

"Dobe, kenapa banyak yang memusuhimu di sekolah?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada bingung.

Pandangan Naruto beralih ke jalan di depannya. "Aku…tidak tahu, Teme. Mereka tidak pernah menyukaiku. Mereka selalu menyebut-nyebut 'Anak Haram' atau 'Jelek' atau yang lainnya. Memangnya aku jelek ya, Teme?"

"TIDAK!" jawab Sasuke tegas dan tiba-tiba. Itu jujur. Karena orang yang mau melihat Naruto lebih, pasti akan berpikiran sama dengannya. Lihat saja kulit tan, iris biru, rambut pirang, dan wajah mulus dengan garis halus di pipinya, sangat manis bukan?

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, mengusir pikirannya tentang 'Naruto itu manis'. "—Dobe, jelek bukan sebuah alasan untuk membenci seseorang. Pasti ada hal lain, yang membuat mereka membencimu. Lagipula—"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan meraih wajah Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Ia membelai dahi Naruto untuk menyingkirkan rambut pirang menutupi wajahnya. ia menyisir pelan rambut Naruto dengan jarinya, membuat model yang sedikit acak-acakan. "—kau ini tidak sejelek itu, Dobe."

Naruto terpaku pada tatapan onyx Sasuke yang begitu lembut dan menenangkan itu. Ia tersenyum bahagia, mendapati sensasi aneh yang membuat dadanya sesak. "Sasuke… asal kau tetap temanku, aku tidak peduli seberapa benci mereka padaku."

Sasuke tersenyum lagi, dan Naruto dapat melihat itu dengan jelas dengan jarak mereka sekarang.

"Hn. Dobe. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu…" pandangan mereka saling beradu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. "—sebagai sahabat." Entah mengapa Naruto merasa ada yang janggal di hatinya ketika Sasuke mengucapkan itu.

Hening menguasai.

Hingga Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk kembali berjalan.

"Dobe—"

Naruto berbalik dan menatap mata Sasuke yang tak begitu jauh dengannya.

"Karena besok hari minggu…" Sasuke berhenti sejenak.

"Aku…" Naruto terheran-heran dengan sikap Sasuke yang terbata-bata seperti ini. Tidak biasanya…

"Aku.." hentinya lagi.

"Aku apa? Teme…" ucap Naruto tidak sabaran.

"—Ingin kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat…" sambungnya.

Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Dobe?" panggil Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, Teme! Aku akan menemanimu kemana pun kau mau." ucapnya riang dan diakhiri dengan senyum biasanya.

Naruto membatin: 'Dasar Teme, tidak biasanya seperti itu. Kan sudah pasti aku akan menemaninya. Emangnya sesusah itu yah? Seperti mengajak seorang gadis kencan saja…'

Err—kencan? Batin Naruto tiba-tiba membatu.

.

.

**to be continue…**

**.**

**Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan melewatkan part-part di bawah! Dan menuju kolom pengisian review! ;D baru menuju chapter selanjutnya! ^^/**

**Balasan Review:**

**Maafkan aku telah banyak membuat kesalahan pada chapter kemarin, seperti: ceritanya kependekan, genrenya cacat karena kurangnya unsur Romance, penempatan elemen ff yang berlebihan, alur terlalu terburu-buru, dan hasilnya chapter kemarin sangat terasa datar dan hambar **

**Disini aku berusaha menciptakan feel sebuah persahabatan dua cowok yang perlahan menuju Sho-ai. Tapi kesannya, aku selalu kehilangan feel romancenya gara-gara itu. Aku bingung harus bagaimana? #helpme**

**Aku sangat berterima kasih dengan kesadaran teman-teman sebagai pembaca yang tajam. Bisa menemukan kesalahan2 di dua chapter kemarin. Aku tidak akan merubah atau menghapus chapter2 itu, karena itu akan menjadi pembelajaranku ke depan agar lebih baik. Ternyata aku tidak boleh terlalu cepat berbesar kepala dengan pujian. Karna nyatanya, kesalahanku masih bejibun banyaknya.**

**Aku harap teman-teman masih mau membantuku mengoreksi chapter ini. Mungkin aku belum bisa langsung menjadi benar sepenuhnya, tapi setidaknya aku berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan itu. :D **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

Sasunaru4ever** :: tsukihime akari :: Ristha wuff yu :: Kazuki NightFlame47 :: **Meiyo fujo** :: Superol :: YuriceSF :: **xxxx** :: monkey D eimi**

**Aku menunggu untuk REVIEWmu**


End file.
